


Сокровище морей

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, mermaid!Tony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Тони - русалка поневоле.Тотал АУ





	Сокровище морей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raznoglazaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/gifts).



— А ты что думаешь, всё это содержится на деньги налогоплательщиков? — Фьюри пренебрежительно хмыкнул. — Может, в сороковые это бы и удалось, но только не сейчас. Хакеры, глобализация, компьютерные сети, у каждого бездельника в кармане по смартфону. Что-то государство, конечно, выделяет, но это капля в море, так что без Старка с его миллиардами нам бы туго пришлось.

Стив ещё раз посмотрел вниз. Под прозрачным закалённым стеклом, под решётчатым мостиком, соединившим пространство между высокими скальными выступами, в пене и шуме поднимающейся волны мелькнуло золотое и алое, плеснул широкий хвост…

— Сказать, что я потрясён, значит не сказать ничего, — пробормотал Стив. — Скучаю по временам, когда самым странным творением науки был я.

Фьюри хмыкнул и наклонился над бездной. То, что играло и ныряло в ней, на мгновение показалось полностью, выпрыгнув из воды. Резкое бледное лицо с тёмными глазами и бородкой, сильные руки, грудь со странным синим огнём, забранным в кольцо блестящего металла, и длинный хвост — золотой, алый, сияющий и поразительно ловкий. На глазах у Стива тот свился и развернулся, вынося своего владельца на достаточную высоту, на каменной площадке под мостом остался тёмный свёрток, и круговерть валов и пены скрыла странное создание из виду.

— Идём, — тяжело сказал Фьюри. — Я не одобряю, но подозреваю, ты захочешь познакомиться со своим спасителем.

Стив диковато посмотрел на него и спросил только:

— Что он любит? Есть же что-нибудь, чем можно его порадовать?

— А, — отозвался Фьюри. — Это сколько угодно. Он любит выводить людей из себя, так что не сомневайся, ты ему доставишь массу приятных минут.

К большому сожалению Стива, Фьюри оказался прав. Лифт спустил их на нулевой этаж, пронеся мимо врезанных в глубину скалы коридоров, лабораторий, помещений, ангаров и бог знает чего ещё, и за раскрывшимися дверями обнаружился бортик небольшого бассейна. На бортике, устроив голову поверх сложенных рук, ждал… русал? Тритон? Просто Тони? Стив не знал, как его называть, и потому временно помалкивал.

— Старк, — каркнул Фьюри. — Что у тебя за улов?

— И тебе не хворать, — отозвался сын Говарда. Как так вышло, как в принципе может существовать такое… Стив не мог бы назвать его уродством, потому что Тони не был уродлив, даже напротив, красив нечеловеческой, фантастической красотой. Но всё-таки видеть в нём обычного парня, просто с хвостом вместо ног, никак не получалось. — Одна из субмарин Шмидта оказалась с начинкой. Список агентов, несколько карт с базами ГИДРы, подробнее я не рассматривал.

Стив непроизвольно напрягся и шагнул вперёд, как всегда, когда речь заходила о нацистах. Рука так и заныла без привычного оружия, но Фьюри, приглашая его на эту базу Щ.И.Т.а, велел явиться в цивильном. 

— Секреты ГИДРы — это неплохо, — сказал Фьюри таким тоном, что у Стива зубы заныли. Незабвенной памяти полковник Филлипс именно так отчитывал за проступки посерьёзней грязного подворотничка: не орал, но уж лучше бы… — Но я надеялся на большее, Старк.

Русалочий хвост недовольно заплескал в воде.

— Я не поисковая экспедиция, — напомнил Тони неприязненно. — Хочешь, соберу автоматический поисковик, пусть перепахивает дно. Лет за двадцать усердной работы, возможно…

— Любая автоматика уступает человеку, — оборвал Фьюри. — Ты смог найти Кэпа, сможешь отыскать и тессеракт.

Стив вздрогнул и подался вперёд, а Тони словно бы только сейчас его заметил.

— А, мечта всей жизни, — пробормотал он. — Ну что, как тебе современность? 

— Сложно, — ответил Стив. Помолчал и добавил, — спасибо, что меня спас. Я ничего не помню, но…

— Ещё бы ты помнил, — ядовито отозвался Старк. Зубы у него были белые и острые, невольно привлекали взгляд. — Ты же был проморожен примерно насквозь.

— Надеюсь, вы подружитесь, — сказал Фьюри и встал. — Мне нужен тессеракт. Вдвоём вы его найдёте… если не поубиваете друг друга в процессе, но вы оба достаточно крепкие парни, я в вас верю.

— Погодите, что? — Стив позабыл даже о плавниках и золотистых, явно искусственных, перепонках, прикрывавших Старку уши. — Вдвоём?

— Капитан, Старк-старший искал тебя всю жизнь, а теперь его сыну нужна помощь, — сообщил Фьюри, и Стива укололо острейшим сочувствием, почти жалостью: он не знал. До сих пор он успел только прийти в себя, худо-бедно адаптироваться, узнать о том, что пролежал на дне моря семьдесят лет и убедиться в том, что за время его отсутствия мир укатился вперёд так далеко, что теперь придётся бежать что есть мочи, чтобы догнать, и то без малейших гарантий успеха. Смотреть назад, на потерянное навсегда, Стив не мог — не хватало духу. Однажды туда придётся повернуться, без этого никуда, но пока что — нет. Говард, значит, искал. Вот же чёрт, весельчак и умница Говард теперь был мёртв, как и все, кого Стив знал, и этого никак не исправить, но… 

— Я помогу, — сказал он быстро. В голове, противореча решению не вспоминать, так и мелькали лица, события, давно ушедшие люди: весёлый Говард, петляющий на собственноручно собранном истребителе, прекрасное лицо Пегги с отчаянными тёмными глазами, таинственное и страшное сияние куба, вопль Красного Черепа и неровная оплавленная дыра в переборке, бескрайнее ледяное поле, удар… — Я, правда, не уверен, что его вообще стоит поднимать со дна, эта штуковина невероятно опасна.

— Именно поэтому она должна быть под контролем, — жёстко сказал Фьюри. — Только представь, что тессеракт выловит кто-нибудь другой, намеренно или по дурацкой случайности? 

— Не буди лихо, — пробормотал Стив, и Тони состроил ему страшные глаза, требуя молчать. Глаза, кстати, были красивые: карие, с яркой золотой каймой, очень блестящие — линзы? Стив видел такие во время адаптации и до сих пор ещё не совсем пришёл в себя от новых возможностей улучшать человеческое тело. Все эти протезы, кардиостимуляторы, линзы, искусственные зубы, неотличимые от настоящих… поразительно. И чуждо. 

Фьюри ушёл, грохоча каблуками по решётчатому полу, и Стив опомнился, перестал так бесстыже пялиться на невероятное зрелище. Тони, впрочем, тоже его рассматривал, пристально и как-то неверяще; накладки на шее, похожие на жабры, медленно шевелились, пытаясь ловить мокрый воздух.

— Вёл бы ты себя поосторожней, Кэп, — наконец, сказал Тони. — Хотя о чём я, ты и осторожность… 

— Не говори, что Фьюри разыскивает странных людей, которым больше некуда идти, и собирает из них свою армию, — попросил Стив, вспоминая краткий интенсивный курс современной культуры, который в него впихнули во время адаптации. Чуть ли не в половине современных фильмов эта тема всплывала так или иначе — что это, опасения множества людей, модный сюжет или что-то большее? — Щ.И.Т. создавала моя девушка и твой отец, он не мог превратиться в мерзость.

Старк раздражённо плеснул хвостом — теперь Стив видел, что тот покрыт металлом. Золото? Вибраниум? Вряд ли, и то, и другое весило бы слишком много, чтобы плыть, но вот эти тончайшие гибкие перья хвоста, обтянутые кружевной лопастью, точно были металлическими. И острыми. 

— Наивный ты. Ну, что так смотришь? — сощурился Тони. — Нравлюсь?

— Очень, — честно сказал Стив и удивился тому удивлению, что Старк не успел спрятать за недовольством. — Это ведь не может быть золото, правда?

В следующую секунду его окатило с головы до ног: Тони выметнул лопасть на бортик, подняв тучу брызг. 

— Золото мягкое, — сказал он. — Зато инертное и не ржавеет даже в морской воде. А что, прикидываешь, за сколько можно меня показывать в цирке?

— А ты всегда пытаешься обозвать мерзавцем того, с кем только что познакомился? — парировал Стив. Холодный душ ли был тому причиной или что другое, но он видел, что на самом деле Тони смущён и пытается заранее оттолкнуть его от себя подальше просто потому, что подозревает: парень из сороковых не отнесётся как надо к человеку, который только до пояса человек, да и то с оговорками. — В моё время тоже были… особенные люди. Я сам таким был и знаю, каково это.

— Да ну? Наперегонки поплаваем? — Тони блеснул глазами, потом как-то потускнел, кружевная лопасть хлопнула, как веер, устало скользнула в воду. — Я не то чтобы жалею, что вытащил тебя, Кэп, но боюсь, не только тессеракту лучше бы смирно лежать на дне.

Стив быстро огляделся по сторонам. Они со Старком были одни, а что до вездесущих камер и прослушивающих устройств, то здесь, в пропитанном солью и йодом мокром воздухе, в постоянном шуме и плеске близкого прибоя, они были бесполезны. Он наклонился к Тони и шепнул:

— Сделай вид, что показываешь мне хвост, пожалуйста. За нами могут наблюдать.

— Больше тебе ничего не показать? — огрызнулся Тони, но выплеснул на бортик метр хвоста и пару галлонов морской воды. — На, любуйся. 

Стив и любовался — невольно, потому что пялиться в открытую было неловко, — и неотрывно, потому что отвести взгляд было выше его сил. Выпуклые ромбы чешуи ловили блики, светились изнутри, густой кармин проступал сквозь золото, дарил десятки оттенков один другого богаче, и Стива накрыло острым желанием нарисовать этот хвост и его владельца. На острой скале, в быстром текучем море, в пене и блеске прибоя, спящим на песке, плывущем в рыбьей стае! 

Новая порция воды брызнула ему в лицо и заставила опомниться.

— Понимаю, таких штук в сороковых не делали, но… — начал Тони, и Стив кивнул и быстро прошептал:  
— Если окажется, что тессеракт нужен Фьюри для дурных целей, и если мы его найдём… океан ведь большой, так? В нём можно найти безопасное место.

— С ума сойти, — отозвался Старк и пустил по хвосту волну, от чего чешуйки засияли ещё ярче. –Хороший мальчик Фьюри не такой уж хороший, а?

— Я ничей не мальчик, — тихо и твёрдо сказал Стив. — И если нам придётся работать вместе — может, договоримся заранее, что мы друг другу не враги?

Несколько секунд Старк молчал, покусывая губу, потом раскрыл руки. 

— Отец говорил, ты можешь долго не дышать, — сказал он и взял Стива за плечи. На сильных руках, холодных от воды, раскрылись длинные перепонки-плавники, а жаберные накладки дрогнули, предвкушая воду. — Хватайся, покажу тебе кое-что интересное.

Не дышать пришлось не так уж долго: плавал Старк быстро. Стив выпрямился на каменном полу, занесённом песком, и огляделся. Пузырь воздуха заканчивался далеко вверху, серебристая плёнка колебалась, шла радужными переливами, под ногами скрипели мелкие мокрые камни и чавкали водоросли, любопытная рыба сунулась к преграде, чмокнула надутым ртом и, вильнув, уплыла.

— Впечатляет, — сказал Стив. Теперь он видел и другое: силовое поле, отделявшее мокрую зону от сухой, несколько широких экранов, вполне обыденного вида стол и кресло, удивившее Стива больше всего остального, гигантский верстак, заваленный неопределимыми на вид деталями и чертежами. — Где мы?

— Когда Фьюри предложил мне сотрудничать, — Тони подтянулся на руках и перевалил хвост на сушу, — я отыграл себе немного суверенитета. Паскудный характер, самовлюблённость, привычка жить как вздумается — он не особенно поверил, хоть всё это и правда, но давить меня не стал. Посчитал нецелесообразным. Я… ну, скажем так, наше сотрудничество неприятное, но взаимовыгодное. 

Стив уставился на него, выливая воду из сапога, и невольно погладил расплескавшееся у ног кружево лопасти, острое по зазубренному краю и фантастически узорчатое. Под прикосновением оно сжалось, как лист мимозы, поднялось сердитым веером и довольно чувствительно хлопнуло Стива по пальцам.

— Прости, — быстро сказал Стив. — Очень трудно удержаться. Это биопротез?

— Практически часть меня, — Тони помолчал. –Очень совершенная и сложная часть. Я постоянно его улучшаю, неудивительно, что он хорош.

— А эта штука в груди — источник энергии? — предположил Стив.

— Ты догадлив, — кивнул Тони. — Да, это и кое-что ещё. Когда я родился, технология ещё не позволяла делать такие вещи, но с тех пор многое переменилось, а у Щ.И.Т.а к тому же есть доступ к инопланетным штучкам, и некоторые из них удивительно полезны.

— И опасны, — напомнил Стив, ничуть не удивившись тому, что Старк пожал плечами. Говард тоже был рисковым, а Тони явно унаследовал от него не только яркую внешность. — Да, да, я понимаю, тебе наплевать, но мне — нет. Ты — сын моего друга и, кажется, хороший человек.

— Класс! — Тони растопырил перепонки на локтях. — Фьюри подогнал мне мамочку!

Стиву оставалось только закатить глаза и попытаться перейти к делу.

— Если покажешь мне карты дна и место расположения Валькирии, я могу попытаться вспомнить, как летел, — сказал он. 

— Другое дело, — отозвался Тони, ткнул какую-то из чешуек, и хвост, к изумлению Стива, пришёл в движение и принялся расползаться в разные стороны. Лопасть разделилась, втянулась под чешуи, стремительно менявшие положение, и вместо одной странной конечности возникло две. На них Тони и поднялся, отчего-то кривясь и заставив Стива вспомнить старую сказку о русалочке. Не в первый раз, конечно, он не мог выбросить её из головы с того самого момента, как впервые увидел плещущуюся в волнах русалку, но только сейчас вспомнилось, что на суше каждый шаг давался бедняжке с болью. Сейчас Тони шагал так же: резкими шагами, каждый из которых явно доставлял ему массу неудобств. Стив невольно подставил руки, готовясь его ловить, но Старк обжёг его злым взглядом и доковылял до кресла самостоятельно. 

— Я не инвалид, — резко сказал он, потянул за выдвижную полку и добыл с неё металлический кейс. — Так, вот здесь — места, где я тебя уже искал. Вот это — то, где обнаружились остатки самолёта. Как, говоришь, он назывался?

— Валькирия, — одними губами напомнил Стив, понимая, что это Тони знает и без него, а спрашивает только чтобы поддержать разговор. Не дать заново провалиться в прошлое, для всех — давнее, для него — почти что вчерашнее. — Шмидт был без ума от старинных легенд.

— Как и все идейные наци, — Тони перевернул шелестящую кальку. — Вот здесь я обыскал всё вдоль и поперёк. Проблема с кубом в том, что мы ничего о нём не знаем, ну… почти ничего. Какая-то энергетическая сигнатура у него, конечно, есть, но я не могу её воспроизвести. Слишком мало данных, слишком много искажений, и потом, море само по себе система такой сложности… в общем, приходится по старинке, руками. 

— И хвостом, — не удержался Стив. Он бросил взгляд на карту, запомнил её и перевёл взгляд на экраны. Один из них транслировал странное место: огромную светлую комнату с роскошными люстрами и полированными столами, полную людей в деловых костюмах. Красивая рыжеволосая женщина говорила им что-то, чего Стив не слышал. Собрание внимало. — Кто это?

— Моя СЕО, — Тони поглядел на него и вздохнул. — Управляющая, кажется, это так в твоё время называлось. Мисс ПепперПоттс, моя правая и временами даже левая рука. Ведёт дела на большой земле, заодно представляет мою компанию. Я сам, видишь ли, предпочитаю не показываться публике, а СтаркИндастриз сама себя не возглавит.

— У тебя есть своя компания? — поразился Стив. До сих пор он считал Тони этаким капитаном Немо без корабля, человеком, вынужденным жить в океане и приспособившимся к этому. Узнать, что Тони ухитряется вести дела ещё и на суше, было… неожиданно. — И что ты производишь?

— Оружие, — коротко сообщил Тони. — В прошедшем времени. Долгая история, Стив, но оружейным бароном я уже побывал и не понравилось. Разыскивать золото Флор де Мар и поднимать сокровища Сан-Мигеля хлопотнее, но чище. А что? Не ожидал, что я способен вести бизнес, с такой-то красотой вместо ног?

— Просто хотел узнать тебя получше, — терпеливо сказал Стив. — Мне нравится твой хвост и… — он хотел сказать «ты сам», но осёкся, не решившись зайти так далеко. — И всё остальное тоже. Люблю людей, не сдающихся обстоятельствам.

Тони как-то загадочно хмыкнул, но промолчал и вытянул из кейса ещё одну стопку бумаг — пожелтевших, исписанных старомодным бисерным почерком.

— Дневник отца. Он был тот ещё тип, но документы вёл как надо. Первое, что сделал после того, как ты пропал — выстроил примерный район поисков и послал туда группу. Потом ещё одну, ещё… в общем, ему бы, может, и удалось, будь тогда возможность определять металл на такой глубине и исследовать дно не урывками, а методично. Тысячу раз, не меньше, рассказывал мне о том, какой ты замечательный.

Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. Они с Говардом не успели стать по-настоящему близкими друзьями, но у старшего Старка была бесценная черта: повернувшись к нему спиной, ты не рисковал получить в неё пару ножей поострее. Говард вообще предпочитал огнестрельное оружие любому другому, а уж из кабины экспериментального истребителя его и вовсе было не вытащить никакими силами, даже прямым приказом. 

— Он тоже был… замечательный, — пробормотал Стив, глянул на потемневшее лицо Тони и закончил, — я не знаю, каким он был отцом. Но изобретателем и… ну, можно сказать, что другом, хотя он бы меня первый поднял на смех, подружиться — это съесть вместе пуд соли, для этого нужно время, но я ценю то, что он для меня сделал. Всегда ценил.

— Да-да, засунь астматика в установку — получи краш на всю жизнь, — Старк перелистнул дневник до закладки. — Вот оно. Они засекли последнюю точку, с которой ты выходил на связь. К тому моменту Куб уже был потерян, значит… скорость не припомнишь? 

Стив попытался заново нарисовать в памяти приборную доску Валькирии, давно проржавевшую в морской воде; ещё вчера, казалось, плясавшую перед глазами. Вспоминалась только Пегги — строгое прекрасное лицо в рамке медальона, ломкий голос из динамика.

— Максимальная, — сказал он. — Двести сорок морских миль в час самое меньшее, я выжимал сколько мог.

— Понятно, — Тони что-то пересчитал в уме. — Отец искал по свежим следам и не смог найти, хотя действовал методично. Что это значит, как думаешь?

— Что угодно, — пожал плечами Стив. — Ему могло не повезти. Техника могла оказаться слабее нужного. Течение, рельеф дна, что угодно… и потом, Красный Череп говорил о тессеракте почти как о живом существе. Это, конечно, очень странная идея, но если Куб действительно не хотел, чтобы его нашли…

Тони хмыкнул и захлопнул дневник.

— Я так понял, за месяц с тех пор, как тебя разморозили, в голову тебе залили кучу всякой ерунды, а? Тессеракт — не Кольцо Всевластья, Кэп. Просто большая батарейка. У меня в груди, и то послабее будет.

Стив попытался представить обстоятельства, при которых Тони мог обзавестись таким украшением, и не преуспел. Мрачные, должно быть, и они были слишком мало знакомы, чтоб расспрашивать, но светившийся синим диск не был накладкой или украшением, а уходил в плоть, и Стиву не хотелось даже думать о том, насколько глубоко.

— Допустим, ты прав, — согласился Стив, временно отставляя в сторону вопросы, не требующие срочного внимания. — И как технически будет выглядеть наш совместный труд?

— Легко, — пожал плечами Тони. Его протез снова задрожал, собираясь в хвост. — У меня есть лодка.

Лодкой, как Стив убедился вскорости, Тони называл загадочный гибрид катера, субмарины и тральщика — настоящий плавучий дом, хищный и удивительно быстрый. Тони, работая хвостом, добрался до нижней палубы и без усилий переметнулся через борт. Стив спрыгнул со скрипучей металлической лестницы, гулко ударился подошвами в палубу, отозвавшуюся стоном, глянул на имя, украшавшее борт.

— А почему «Джарвис-Мария»?

Тони только рукой махнул, пересобрал хвост в конечности и скрылся в рубке. Несколько секунд Стив размышлял о том, насколько странным и внезапным должно оказаться это путешествие, потом нырнул следом и оказался в царстве странной машинерии, из которой сходу сумел опознать разве что эхолот. Штурвал, и тот был непохож на штурвал, синие и зелёные огоньки созвездиями вспыхивали на бесчисленных приборах, и что-то тонкое, сладкое зазвенело в груди, стоило машине дрогнуть и заворчать в предвкушении.

«Джарвис-Мария» тоже рвалась в путь, как и он сам. 

— Ты, если верить досье, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Тони, — умеешь интуитивно разбираться в любой военной технике. Осмотрись, пока я отчалю, а потом будем меняться. Каюта скромная, но и ты у нас вроде бы не избалованный, так?

Стив заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и поднял брови. Если это называлось скромной каютой… впрочем, хрустальная люстра в пять ярусов, как в виденной недавно комнате для заседаний, не свисала — и это уже тоже, пожалуй, могло считаться спартанской обстановкой. Зато кое-что, чему явно было не место на корабле, привлекло его внимание, и в рубку Стив вернулся, снедаемый любопытством.

— Мольберт, — сказал он, заново рассматривая приборную доску. Тони выводил «Марию» по извилистому проходу под скальными наплывами, лавируя между выступающих преград. — И краски. У тебя здесь регулярно кто-нибудь гостит?

Затылок Тони, как оказалось, был идеально приспособлен для того, чтобы владелец с его помощью выражал решительное нежелание разговаривать на скользкие темы. Стив, впрочем, был хорош в том, чтобы добиваться ответов, и потому сверлил его взглядом до тех пор, пока Старк не сказал раздражённо:

— Ладно, ладно, хорошо! Это Роуди. Его идея.

Стив молчал и ждал продолжения, так что Тони, выведя судно на оперативный простор, повернулся к нему и пояснил:

— Мой друг детства, полковник ВВС. Ему повезло больше: после ранения нервы частично остались целы, так что летает на протезах, я сам их собирал. Он лучше разбирается в том, что нужно парням вроде тебя.

— Вроде меня? — удивился Стив. Тони неопределённо повёл рукой.

— Ну, таким… кому досталось. Когда он сам восстанавливался после того крушения — вертел всякие головоломки, а в твоём деле указана художественная школа. Правда, что ли?

Стив кивнул.

— Удивительно. Я думал, вы там последний хрен без соли доедали, — заметил Тони. — В любом случае лучше, когда на судне есть чем заняться. Идти нам почти неделю, и это только до мыса Шеридан, а уже оттуда…

— Как ты не мёрзнешь под водой? — перебил его Стив. Эта мысль занимала его тем больше, чем быстрее «Джарвис-Мария» резала воду. — У тебя есть скафандр или что-то вроде?

Тони уставился на него, как будто услышал самую большую глупость в своей жизни.

— Капитан, я понимаю, что выгляжу нестандартно, но впечатления кретина вроде бы не произвожу. А сам ты как думаешь? Забортная температура там, мягко скажем, не как в Майами, а я человек, а не тюлень.

Стив вздохнул и тоже уставился на него, пытаясь понять, как самый простой разговор может оказаться таким трудным.

— Ты же не думаешь, что будешь нырять один? — спросил он, наконец, и прибавил быстро, — да, я понимаю, раньше ты справлялся в одиночку, но я не привык отсиживаться в тылу, когда кто-то из своих…

— Что-то я быстро стал своим, — недоверчиво заметил Тони. — Отец, конечно, говорил, что ты бешеный, но я не думал, что настолько. Ты хоть представляешь, что Фьюри мне устроит, если ты пропадёшь?

— Почему это я пропаду? — Стив почувствовал, что заводится. Бесить Тони и вправду умел изумительно, как нарочно — может, и вправду нарочно, как знать? — Я не беспомощный!

— Я тоже! — рявкнул Старк. — До сих пор вполне справлялся сам и не собираюсь потом по второму кругу разыскивать тебя на дне!

— Что-то я пока не вижу тут тессеракта, — не выдержал Стив. — Я не собираюсь тонуть! Вдвоём безопасней! 

Старк закатил глаза, а плавник, украшавший собой его спину, воинственно встопорщился.

— Однажды, — сказал он нараспев, — мне пришлось туго — по собственной глупости, как обычно. Машину, в которой я ехал, обстреляли, меня взяли в плен… ради выкупа, как я тогда считал. Неважно. Главное, что сбежать мне всё-таки удалось, но мне до сих пор снится и пещера, и та злоебучая бочка со ржавой водой, и пустыня. Пустыня — особенно. Думаешь, если сейчас я тебя смахну хвостом за борт, ты просто вынырнешь и поплывёшь? Хотелось бы верить, конечно…

— Проверь, — предложил Стив. С него было довольно. — Можем сплавать наперегонки, хотя ты, конечно, обгонишь.

— И не сомневайся, — запальчиво подтвердил Тони, — но соревноваться со мной в плаванье — всё равно что с тобой в… в… в способности пойти и торжественно самоубиться ради общественного блага!

Стив промолчал, не зная, что на такое ответить. Что-то подсказывало ему, что и Тони Старк не стал бы проигравшим в этом странном виде спорта, если, конечно, самопожертвование можно считать таковым. Говорить об этом он, впрочем, не стал: ясно же, что в ответ Старк примется что было сил доказывать своё бессердечие и крайнюю степень эгоизма. Потому Стив только сообщил:

— Я поплыву с тобой, и это не обсуждается. Если нет запасного гидрокостюма — ничего, справлюсь так.

Тони помолчал, поправил что-то на доске, хотя курс и без того был идеален, и сказал неохотно:

— Отец не врал, ты упёртый сукин сын. Гидрокостюм найдётся.

— Я… — Стив словно ступил на хрупкий мостик, переброшенный через пропасть, и невольно подумал, что спорить с Тони гораздо легче, чем прийти к согласию, а ещё отчего-то позволяет забыть о том огромном куске жизни, который для него пропал, как кусок киноплёнки, выхваченный ножницами. До сих пор он всё время чувствовал тяжесть этой потери, но вот, стоило как следует поругаться — и всё словно снова вернулось на свои места. На время, вероятно, но и это было лучше, чем ничего. — Я принесу чего-нибудь попить и, если не нужно тереть палубу, стоять у штурвала и прокладывать курс…

Тони расхохотался.

— Джарвис, проснись, — позвал он, и бесплотный голос заполнил рубку и заставил Стива вздрогнуть. — У нас нет никакой пробоины в борту?

— Ни единой, сэр, — отозвался голос. — Здравствуйте, капитан Роджерс. Что вы предпочитаете в это время дня — вино, какао, кофе?

— Джарвис — мой первый помощник и дух-хранитель, — почти серьёзно сообщил Тони. — Всё, что происходит на судне, происходит с его ведома, а кофе он варит и вовсе бесподобно, так что мой тебе совет — соглашайся.

Согласившись, Стив действительно не пожалел. А выяснив, что «Джарвис-Мария» не требует ни тяжёлой работы в машинном отделении, ни умеренно трудной — на палубе, ни даже коррекции курса, — вытащил на палубу мольберт и краски.

— Имей в виду, — предупредил он, — рисовать я буду по большей части тебя.

Старк, свернувшийся в кресле и спустивший хвост так, что тот кольцами лежал на палубе, хмыкнул и заметил:

— В тебе, Кэп, явно погибает детский иллюстратор. А маринист уже давно погиб. Рисуй, я не против, о моей эксцентричности и так легенды ходят.

Стив только хмыкнул, нанося на лист влажные пятна и пропитывая его чистой водой. Бумага оказалась идеальной, а акварель он любил с самого детства, даже когда-то пробовал на вкус, когда уж очень хотелось сладкого, так что очень скоро на листе возникли и извивы алого хвоста, и тончайшая кружевная пена лопасти, и широкие плечи пловца, и встрёпанные ветром волосы. Лицо Стив оставил напоследок, решив, что оно заслуживает отдельного внимания, и сумел остановиться, только когда свет стал уходить, а медленные сумерки грозили поменять цвета красок до неузнаваемости. Тони, казалось, задремал над планшетом, с которого рассеянно читал новости, и Стиву жалко было его будить, так что он сходил в каюту, вернулся, прихватив плед, и наклонился над спящим.

Удивительно, какими быстрыми могут быть русалки, даже если только что казалось — вот же оно, настоящее спокойствие, даже умиротворение: неожиданно яркие губы приоткрыты, густая тень лежит под опущенными полукружьями ресниц, — и, мгновенно встопорщившись, острые плавники прорезали воздух, хвост с недобрым металлическим шелестом подобрался, свился упругим кольцом, лопасть угрожающе взметнулась в воздух, нависая…

И Тони проснулся окончательно. Золотые ободки радужек блеснули, он дёрнулся назад, убирая растопыренные иглы плавников, и выговорил:

— Не делай так больше. 

Стив медленно поднял раскрытые ладони, пробормотал невнятные извинения, и отступил на шаг.

— Мне показалось, ты мёрзнешь.

— Был один тип, — негромко сказал Тони, глядя куда-то поверх его плеча. — Обадайя Стейн. Соратник и бизнес-партнёр моего отца, друг семьи, будь он неладен. Мне и в голову не приходило его подозревать — а стоило. Когда Пеппер выяснила, что за моим похищением стоит именно он, было уже поздно, он явился меня убивать. Это не так уж просто сделать, но всё-таки возможно: хвост тогда был простым протезом, а я сам — довольно наивным типом. Мне удалось выжить, но с тех пор я всегда настороже, хвост — давно не простое приспособление... а у тебя пальцы в краске.

Переход был таким внезапным, что Стив заморгал, глянул на руки — их и вправду не мешало отмыть от цветных пятен, — и выпалил:

— Ну, раз ты всё-таки передумал бить меня хвостом по голове — может, поужинаем? Мне отчего-то кажется, что голодные русалки — злые.

Тони криво усмехнулся и принялся переформатировать хвост в ноги; процесс грозил затянуться, и Стив, втайне надеясь не разбудить одного из многочисленных драконов Старка, подхватил его на руки и вынул из кресла. Тони напрягся, и Стив поспешно объяснил:

— Просто взаимопомощь, не заводись. Я знаю, что ты можешь сам.

Синий огонь в чужой груди бился, как фонарь, раздуваемый ветром; потом чуть утих, и Тони сказал:

— Вообще-то хвост может унести меня куда я скажу, но если тебе так хочется изображать из себя лебёдку — вперёд, Капитан.

К удивлению самого Стива, он был совершенно не против. Тяжесть чужого тела — и хвоста, не забудь о хвосте, хотя как о нём забудешь! — не только не раздражала, но и казалась удивительно родной, словно во время эксперимента в Стива встроили ещё и это: умение и желание носить русалок на руках. 

Или — гораздо проще — ему успел понравиться Тони Старк, а с хвостом или без — неважно. Хотя и сам хвост, при всей его угрожающей мощи и очевидно технологическом происхождении, тоже… вдохновлял. Даже, пожалуй, слишком. Стараясь отвлечься от этого внезапного увлечения, время перед сном Стив посвятил чтению дневников Говарда — ничего менее романтичного и более располагающего к мыслям о работе на борту не нашлось, — и это чтение действительно отвлекало от странных мыслей, но… не полностью.

Тони чем-то шелестел в соседней каюте, сквозь переборку слышалось щёлканье, металлический шорох, потом потянуло несомненным запахом канифоли — видимо, каждую свободную минуту он посвящал улучшению своего протеза, — а Стив скользил взглядом по рядам бисерно-мелких строчек, и перед ним раскрывался другой, повзрослевший, никогда не виденный Говард. Упрямый, как в молодости, решительно настроенный любой ценой отыскать его, Стива, не надеющийся уже ни на что — и всё-таки тративший жизнь на то, чтобы однажды засечь место крушения и поднять с океанического дна то, что осталось от Стива Роджерса, капитана.

…финансирования. Обадайя против, но подпись ставлю я. Пришлось об этом напомнить. Новый эхолот — дерьмо собачье, срабатывает на рыбьи косяки. Столько палтуса не видел в своей жизни, один размером с одеяло!

Стив невольно улыбнулся, перевернул пару страниц. Тут шли расчёты: Говард, не доверяя памяти, ещё раз пересчитывал его возможный маршрут, начиная с точки вылета, и хитроумные формулы пестрили жирными вопросительными знаками.

«Безнадёжно», — стояло под самой разлапистой и загадочной из них. — «Проклятое море, проклятые льды. Если увижу ещё одного тюленя — наверное, вышибу себе мозги. Какого чёрта я не всадил в парня датчик?!»

За этим криком души следовал многозначительный пропуск: несколько страниц были срезаны под корешок. Поверх них была сложена относительно новая карта, спутниковая, и поперёк неё — фотография: Говард Старк, уже седеющий, возложил руку на длинный гладкий бок стендовой ракеты. Лицо Говарда было спокойным и уверенным лицом человека, не позволяющего ничему, даже потере, владеть его жизнью. Стив уже почти отложил фотографию в сторону, как кое-что привлекло его внимание, и он опять схватил хрупкий твёрдый прямоугольник с обтрёпанным краем, всмотрелся в него.

Вокруг Говарда явно собиралась вскипеть вечеринка, самодельный плакат, обещавший славу «Аполлону-13» отражался в зеркальной плоскости, отделявшей стенд от лаборатории, в путаном зернистом крошеве угадывались размытые тени нескольких людей, но только одна привлекла внимание. У самого края фото, почти уйдя из кадра, стояла женщина, державшая на руках маленький — слишком маленький — свёрток.

— Тони, — позвал Стив, и металлический шелест за переборкой стих. — К тебе можно на минуту?

Послышалось сердитое ворчание, закончившееся решительным «да!», и Стив, как был, в одних пижамных штанах, отправился в короткий путь до соседней каюты. Та была полна едкого смолистого дымка, на импровизированном верстаке раскинулся, выставив сложносочинённую изнанку, раскрытый хвост. Тони сидел в кресле, обмотавшись одеялом, сдёрнутым с койки, и Стив невольно глянул на складки, тянувшиеся до самого пола.

Ног под ними, кажется, не было вовсе. А Стив, без всяких кажется, вёл себя и обидно, и смущающе, и понятия не имел, как в нынешние времена принято реагировать на такое: отводить глаза? Но это ещё обиднее. Делать вид, что не замечаешь укороченного наполовину тела? Тоже глупость, от этого только хуже. Сочувствовать? Да Старк сожрёт его на месте и будет прав.

— Здесь вырезаны страницы, — сказал он, так и не придя ни к какому решению. — Чья работа, известно?

— Обадайи, — Тони пошевелился и повыше подтянул одеяло, перехватил его взгляд. — Да не мучайся, я с этим давно уже смирился.

Хвост совсем не походил на признак смирения, но Стив кивнул и спросил только:

— А известно, что именно здесь было?

— Данные по тессеракту, — хмуро сказал Тони. — Точнее, по источнику чистой энергии. У отца были наработки, правда, довольно наивные. А Обадайя считал, что за энергетикой — будущее оружейного бизнеса, и был прав, по большому-то счёту. «Толстяк» и «Малыш», совокупно всего-то тридцать пять килотонн — и прощай, привычный мир, здравствуй, ядерная эра. А новая энергия должна была оказаться ещё страшнее.

— Лучше бы оставить тессеракт там, где он сейчас, — сказал Стив, упрямо глядя в карие глаза. Линзы с золотыми ободками Тони, как видно, снял, и сейчас его лицо было совсем обычным — человеческим, живым, без накладок на ушах, без жабр под подбородком, Стив видел даже красные жилки, пронизавшие склеры глаз. — Почему Фьюри не понимает, что такая мощь может означать конец Земли?

— Кто тебе сказал, что он не понимает? — Тони коротко дёрнул щекой. –Он как раз понимает как никто другой. ГИДРА, террористы, какой-нибудь псих со степенью по ядерной физике, случайный дайвер, на которого этот треклятый Куб выпадет из очередного грота — чем дольше такая штуковина лежит без присмотра, тем больше шансов, что она попадёт в случайные руки, а там-то уж может случиться всё, что угодно, и это самое что угодно вряд ли попадёт в новости под заголовком «счастливые случайности», скорее уж…

— Катастрофы, — пробормотал Стив. — А льды ведь тают. Поразительно, в мои времена о таком и не слыхали.

— Да, всё не в нашу пользу, — кивнул Тони, и вдруг замер. — Погоди-ка, что?

— Я хотел сказать, что в моё время… — начал Стив, но Тони подался вперёд и выставил ладонь, требуя тишины. 

— Не это. Озоновый слой, эффект потепления… что, если дело не в аэрозолях и дырках, которых всё равно толком никто не видел? — выпалил Тони. — Ледовые шапки тают, уровень воды поднимается, экологи бьют тревогу, Эммерих снимает свои дурацкие фильмы про новый Всемирный Потоп — и знаешь, когда это стало заметно? Первый резкий пик, после которого все спохватились и завопили про парниковый эффект?

— После того, как тессеракт упал в океан, — обречённо сказал Стив. — Я не хотел, честное слово. Он просто…

— Да никто тебя не винит, — отмахнулся Тони, и тут-то одеяло, резкими движениями сдёрнутое с места, неудержимо поползло вниз, обнажая его ниже пояса. Тони выругался, ловя ускользающую ткань, Стив попытался поймать её тоже и, конечно, их совокупные усилия сделали только хуже: под рукой Стива беспомощно дёрнулись ноги, слишком короткие, скрюченные и словно бы лишённые костей, одеяло, мотнув углом, упокоилось на полу, а Тони, горя всем лицом, произнёс несколько таких слов, что и полковник Филлипс зауважал бы его на месте. 

— Прости, — быстро сказал Стив, поднял проклятую тряпку и укрыл Тони заново. Тот, казалось, был готов его ударить, но сдержался и сказал только:

— Осторожней. Хотя я сам виноват. Если надо пойти поблевать…

— Я сам был тощим полумёртвым астматиком, — напомнил Стив. Невольный гнев ударил ему в виски — ну почему, почему Тони обязательно должен был считать его зашоренным мерзавцем? — И воевал. Твои ноги, поверь, не самое страшное…

— Давай не будем, — напряжённым голосом предложил Тони. — Я тоже видал вещи пострашней, но это не значит, что я готов…

— Я понял.

— …отплясывать канкан и выставлять их…

— Я понял! 

Они оба умолкли, и в наступившей тишине Стив очень ясно услышал, как колотится сердце Старка: быстро, звонко, неровно, как будто механизм, вплавленный в грудь, служил резонатором.

— Не будем об этом, если ты не хочешь, — через силу сказал Стив, взяв себя в руки. — Но ты — не твои ноги, Тони, по крайней мере, для меня.

— Да ну? — сощурился Старк. — Мы знакомы меньше суток, а ты уже делаешь такие выводы? 

— С моим лучшим другом мы сошлись за пять минут, — вместо того, чтобы спорить дальше, сказал Стив. — Баки был совсем другой, не как я. Весёлый, сильный, любимец девчонок. Я понял, что мы друзья, когда ещё даже не знал, как его зовут: он просто дал в челюсть парню, который решил меня избить. Нам было по семь или около того, и…

— Прости, что перебиваю твой сеанс воспоминаний, но… — Тони осёкся и медленно выдохнул. — Ладно, это было грубо. С Роуди я сдружился примерно так же, только никакого злодея рядом не было. Я надрался до изумления и чуть не угнал его истребитель, так что это он мне врезал — и всё, я сразу знал, что мы будем не разлей вода. Чёрт. Сто лет не вспоминал об этом.

Стив кивнул. Он знал, как это бывает: когда ты рядом с человеком, который тебе дорог, то воспринимаешь это как должное. Даже не сразу понимаешь, как много потерял, когда теряешь. Словно потерять руку или ногу в бою: боль приходит не сразу. А не уходит, кажется, никогда.

— Если твоя теория верна, — сказал он, заставляя себя переключиться на что-нибудь другое и не думать о том, что с потерей Баки он худо-бедно успел смириться, даже сумел отомстить, а вот потеря всей жизни оказалась гораздо страшнее. Жить без руки или ноги неудобно, но со временем привыкаешь, а вот как привыкнуть к тому, что ты сам потерян? Его самого словно ампутировали из привычной жизни, пересадили в чужую почву, чужое время, и сумеет ли он прирасти, было вопросом на миллион. — Если верна, то надо искать не по расстоянию и возможной траектории падения. Придонные течения сильные, а тессеракт небольшой, его могло унести далеко, но…

— Джарвис, — перебил Тони. — Свари нам кофе и предложи варианты поиска по новым параметрам. Мы тут немного поработаем, сон для слабаков.

Стив невольно улыбнулся, осторожно коснулся пальцем безвольно повисшей лопасти хвоста.

— Знаешь, — признался он, — мне ужасно хочется поплавать наперегонки. Ну и что, что ты априори быстрее. Зато красиво должно быть и на пределе.

— А ты любишь, когда на пределе, — без всякой претензии протянул Тони. — Ладно. Я подумаю.

Как выяснилось чуть погодя, плыть за Тони было чревато переломом носа, а то и всего лица: даже тонкая лопасть оказалась гораздо сильней, чем выглядела со стороны, а уж сам хвост извивался с энергией и скоростью корабельного винта. Нет, пожалуй, винт ему уступал.

Наспех собранная установка, писавшая температурный режим дна, выдавала почти полную картину рельефа, и несколько глубоких впадин на ней светились настораживающим красным. За прошедшие дни Стив узнал о дне морском больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь, и потому не удивился, когда Тони ткнул пальцем в наиболее многообещающий квадрат.

— Не должно тут быть так тепло, — заявил он и щёлкнул по чешуйке в основании хвоста. Словно костяшки домино, соседние с ней чешуи стали подниматься и опускаться, протекли золотой волной и легли на место, демонстрируя готовность. — Давай-ка проверим эту красоту на прочность.

Под красотой, как тут же убедился Стив, подразумевался костюм, предназначавшийся для него. Надёжный и непроницаемый, с белой звездой на груди, он походил на гладкую дельфинью кожу и облегал так плотно, что Стив и привык к нему, как ко второй коже: мгновенно и с благодарностью. 

— Когда ты успел его сделать? — уточнил он, потому что не был идиотом и понимал: с обмундированием Щ.И.Т.а эта идеально гибкая, термосберегающая и удивительно прочная мембрана не имеет почти ничего общего. Штучная работа, уникальная технология… и эта белая звезда на груди, родная сестра той, что украшала щит… Тони не просто дал ему новый костюм, нужный для необычной миссии — каким-то чудом Тони ухитрился подумать не только о пользе и безопасности, но и о красоте, и о том, насколько ему, Стиву, будет приятно носить его творение. — Ты хоть когда-нибудь спишь?

— Акулы спят на бегу, ты же знаешь, — Тони отмахнулся от всех попыток выразить благодарность и уже нетерпеливо барабанил кончиком хвоста по палубе. — Ну же, Кэп, вперёд! 

— Старк, нам нужен план поисков! — попытался Стив, даром что его тоже отчаянно тянуло вперёд — так, должно быть, его далёкие ирландские предки рвались на поиски невиданной земли, больше и опасней зелёного острова. Отыскать опасное сокровище, спасти от возможной беды ни о чём не подозревающих людей, закончить начатое и по-настоящему победить ГИДРу. 

— У меня есть план — искать! — парировал Тони и одним гибким слитным движением перевалился через борт, блеснув чешуёй. Сизое растревоженное море сомкнулось над ним, на мгновение сквозь толщу воды мелькнуло алое и золотое, и Стиву не оставалось ничего другого, как только прыгнуть следом, торопясь догнать ускользающую светлую тень. Даже на палубе, где Тони передвигался с трудом, он то и дело заставлял Стива себя догонять, а оказавшись в воде, мгновенно превратился в стремительное морское сокровище, уносящееся прочь — и Стив, конечно, должен был догнать его, теперь уже в его собственной стихии.

Было похоже и непохоже на весь его грустный предыдущий опыт. Вода рванулась навстречу, угрожающе забурлила у самого лица, обняла всё тело тяжёлой опасной лаской, но холода не было, а грудь не сжималась от нехватки воздуха: костюм держал на совесть, не позволяя ни задохнуться, ни замёрзнуть. Далеко впереди мелькал быстрый блик плывущей русалки, и Стив заспешил изо всех сил, поддавшись невольному желанию догнать ускользающий быстрый хвост. Становилось всё темнее — а, так вот зачем Тони такие странные линзы! — и столб воды, набирающий высоту далеко над ним, начинал давить вполне ощутимой тяжестью. Стив плыл всё быстрее и быстрее, опускаясь и пытаясь сложить воедино то, что рисовали карты Джарвиса и то, что прямо сейчас разворачивалось перед глазами, мышцы горели и пели от напряжённой работы, и между ним и Тони оставалось совсем немного, когда тот затормозил так резко, что Стива внесло в него, впечатало грудью и руками в гибкую спину, ногами — в жёсткий, бешено работающий хвост. Он зашипел сквозь зубы — столкновение было чувствительным, и вряд ли только для него, пусть вода и смягчила часть впечатлений, — и рефлекторно выставил руки, обхватил сумасшедшего Старка за плечи, завертел вместе с собой, гася инерцию. 

Тони был гладкий, твёрдый, ужасно холодный. Мелькнуло бледное лицо, блеснул золотом глаз, досадливо искривлённые губы, а потом Тони произнёс что-то, чего Стив, понятно, не услышал. В ту же секунду до Старка дошло, и он медленно повторил, отчётливо проговаривая каждое слово и давая Стиву возможность прочесть по губам:

— Внизу что-то странное. Осторожней. Джарвис его не видел.

Стив кивнул, поднял большой палец, показывая, что понял, и уставился в темноту, казавшуюся бесконечной. Голубые нити света тянулись из груди Тони и пропадали в ней без следа, мощный фонарь, захваченный с собой, справлялся чуть лучше, но тоже оказался, по большому счёту, бессилен: под ногами Стива, презирая нормальный порядок вещей, лениво разлеглась обманчиво-сонная бездна. Невольно казалось, что из неё вот-вот всплывёт какое-нибудь доисторическое чудовище, как то, что от тоски развалило маяк в рассказе, который произвёл на Стива неизгладимое впечатление и теперь считался классикой, а для Стива не утратил прелести новизны. Он покосился на Старка; тот, изогнувшись длинным вопросительным знаком и сияя голубыми полосами гидрокостюма, напряжённо всматривался вниз. Лицо у него было сосредоточенное и хмурое, так что Стив ободряюще коснулся его плеча и завис рядом, работая ногами. Что бы ни ждало их внизу — они должны были встретить неведомое вместе. Точно уловив это невысказанное обещание, Тони решительно поплыл в темноту, теперь уже не торопясь. Мгла расступалась, смыкалась за ними, давила собой, цепким недобрым взглядом сверлила спину. Заманивала в себя, не обещая ничего хорошего. Стив взял себя в руки, но ощущение дурного внимательного присутствия не пропало, а только сделалось сильней. 

Что-то было там, внизу. Ждало их. Поджидало. А у Стива всего-то и было, что решимость, чужой костюм и щит. Не так уж мало, если разобраться… и Тони. Рядом с ним был Тони. Удивительно сильный, прекрасный, уязвимый, незаметно занявший все мысли Стива, готовый рвануть в самое пекло, и чёрта с два Стив бы отпустил его туда одного.

Он поплыл быстрее, поравнялся с Тони, всматриваясь в темноту и держа щит наготове. Тот тянул вниз, и швырять его так же легко, как на воздухе, было, конечно, невозможно, но Стив чувствовал: пригодится. И верно: через несколько метров Тони дёрнулся, голубой свет сбежал по его руке и сконцентрировался в ладони, как сердитый светляк. Репульсоры? Тони рассказывал о них однажды, когда «Джарвис-Мария» летела по волнам, а Стив выписывал фиолетовый и багровый закат над морем, и, хотя принцип работы оказался совершенно зубодробительным, в основном сомневаться не приходилось: от нечего делать такую опасную штуку активировать никто не станет. Стив до боли в глазах вгляделся в зыбкую струящуюся темноту, и вдруг она сложилась, как складывается мозаика, и выпустила из себя длинный змеящийся силуэт с огромными спинными гребнями, гигантскую голову с круглым глазом, затянутым сизой плёнкой и зубами в руку толщиной. В пасти они не вмещались и выступали за чешуйчатую морду, внушая одновременно уважение, страх и недоверие: не может же быть такого, чтобы ящер, которому место в книжке по палеонтологии или в фильме про сумасшедших учёных, возродивших динозавров, существовал на самом деле?

Но он существовал. Только по предварительным прикидкам, Стив оценил бы его длину как минимум в километр, а ведь илистая мгла должна была скрадывать настоящие размеры! Он постучал Тони по плечу — тот, похоже, пребывал в таком же искреннем шоке, — и, чётко артикулируя, произнёс:

— Невозможно.

Вместо ответа Тони ткнул пальцем вниз. Да, Стив и сам видел, что невозможное возможно, по крайней мере, в этом и сейчас. Но всё-таки, всё-таки…

Он решительно указал вверх, предлагая Тони подняться, но тот замотал головой и попытался подплыть к чудовищу ещё ближе, так что Стиву пришлось схватить его за талию, уворачиваясь от недовольно заметавшегося хвоста, и что было сил прижать к себе. На мгновение показалось, что Тони примется упираться всерьёз и дело кончится дракой, но тот всё-таки позволил увлечь себя к поверхности, к свету, становившемуся всё ярче и реальней. Вынырнув в сизые волны, он, впрочем, деактивировал воздушную маску и уставился на Стива с гневом.

— Какого чёрта, Кэп?

— Оно не настоящее, — сказал Стив. — Подумай сам. У тебя на судне столько электрики, что можно целый город осветить, и ты думаешь, Джарвис не заметил бы такую махину? И потом, как бы такая тварь могла существовать незамеченной? Это Арктика, а не край света, тут не бывает затерянных чудовищ прошлого!

Секунду-другую Тони смотрел на него так, словно мог ударить, потом отчётливо расслабился и пробормотал:

— Я привык верить своим глазам. Я сам — чудовище, в конце концов, так что…

— Чушь собачья, — Стив мотнул головой и вдохнул солёный мокрый воздух и изрядную порцию брызг. — Ты — человек с особенностями. Я читал, так это теперь называется. Ты лучше вот о чём подумай: если эта зверюга — декорация, то мы точно пришли по адресу, и вряд ли мы одни.

— Кто-то создал это чудище, чтоб отпугивать самых упрямых охотников за сокровищами, — медленно сказал Тони, опасно блестя глазами. — И этот кто-то, возможно, рядом. Или имеет возможность появиться. 

Стив кивнул.

— Если бы я делал такую засаду, непременно позаботился бы о том, чтобы те, кто в неё попал, перебили бы друг друга. Классический дружественный огонь, уверен, ты в курсе. 

— И дымовая завеса, — пробормотал Тони; видно было, как его лицо озаряется идеями одна другой необычней. — Треклятая магия. Фьюри говорил, что она существует, вроде нового уровня науки, до которого мы ещё не дошли, но сам я не видел. Впрочем… 

— Нам нужно нырнуть, — предложил Стив. — Найти Куб. Не поддаваться обману. Драться, если что, придётся не со Змеем, а с его создателем.

В плане оказался всего один существенный недостаток. Имя ему было — незнание. Когда оба они вынырнули на поверхность снова: Стив — прижимая к груди драгоценный куб и гоня от себя мысль о том, что дело оказалось слишком простым, и это не к добру, Тони — всё ещё сердито бьющий хвостом по воде, — море переменилось так странно и страшно, что пару секунд они оба могли только смотреть на него, потеряв дар речи.

Мечущаяся поверхность воды замерла, поседела, покрылась игольно-острыми листьями льда. Чем дальше к горизонту, тем толще делался этот лёд, изгибы замерших волн громоздились друг на друга, отсвечивая изнутри всеми оттенками синевы и багрового. Стив рефлекторно поднял щит, готовясь защищать Тони и опасный артефакт, и только теперь увидел тонкую длинную фигуру, возвышавшуюся над ледяным торосом, как над троном. 

— Хорошая работа, — похвалил тот. Голос был ленивый, неприятный, в изогнутых назад рогах золотого шлема блестело низкое зимнее солнце. — Теперь отдайте мне Камень.

Тони бросил на него злобный взгляд и поплыл вперёд, заслоняя собой Стива. 

— Даже не стану спрашивать, кто ты, к чёрту, такой, — заявил он. — Расскажи, как сделал Змея. Выглядел внушительно.

Стив вспомнил, как гигантский глаз ожил, а зубастая пасть раскрылась, стоило им подплыть слишком близко. Как трудно было удержаться и просто плыть вперёд, не швыряя щит, не атакуя. Как Тони, только что бывший по левую руку, неожиданно оказался впереди, а страшные чешуйчатые кольца принялись стискиваться и вываливаться из мрака вокруг него, грозя смять и раздавить. Как репульсоры засияли в обеих ладонях Тони, раскалились до шипяще-злой синевы и медленно погасли, так и не ударив, а сам Тони нырнул в пасть чудовища первым, как жуткая туша стала раздуваться изнутри, растекаясь прядями чёрного тумана, как тушь, разведённая в воде…

— Родил, — несколько удивлённо ответил незнакомец. Он казался заинтригованным. — А у тебя, смертный, интересный подход к страху. Надеюсь, таких, как ты, в Мидгарде немного.

— Он один такой, — заверил Стив, думая, не стоит ли уронить Куб обратно в воду. У типа, восседавшего на льдине-троне, был при себе посох с недобро светящимся камнем, и по всему выходило, что противник он не из последних. — Но есть и другие, кого твоими фокусами не обмануть. Этот динозавр ведь был для отвода глаз?

— И да, и нет, — послышалось сквозь порыв ветер. Тот трепал чёрные волосы незваного гостя и край его плаща. — Что-то вроде традиции. Когда не можешь взять чего-нибудь сам, чтобы не поднять тревогу на все девять миров, кому ещё и доверить охранять сокровище, как не Змею?

— Ну а если бы на него напоролся кто-нибудь другой? — заинтересовался Тони. — Поднял бы шум, как с озером Лох-Несс…

— И кто бы ему поверил? — парировал тип. — Труднее всего поверить в правду, все смертные таковы.

— Допустим, — кивнул Тони. — Я бы тоже решил, что виски было многовато. А почему ты не можешь взять Тессеракт сам?

— Многовато вопросов, — резко сказал тип. — Отдай его мне.

— Как же, разбежался! — фыркнул Тони, а Стив взял щит наизготовку. Тип с рогами зло сощурился и поднял посох. Налетевший отовсюду режущий ветер запутался в его плаще, зелёном, как многовековой глетчер, и Стив вдруг перестал дышать. Лёд сковал его от макушки до пяток, незабытый ужас — я замерзаю, замерзаю, воздуха нет, помощи ждать неоткуда! — ободрал сердце до живого мяса, стиснул умирающие лёгкие с последним глотком воздуха внутри, пробрался под кожу, внутрь до самых костей, на мгновение отнял даже способность связно мыслить… 

И с оглушительным треском распался, разлетевшись миллионом осколков. Стив со всхлипом потянул в себя воздух, воду, саму жизнь — горькую и солёную, бесподобную, прекрасную, — и со стоном выдохнул:

— Не отдам. Нужен — возьми силой.

Куб, и вправду, словно примёрз к его руке между грудью и щитом. Налился тяжестью, запульсировал гневно и ярко — и замер снова, покорившись решимости.

— Мог бы — взял бы! — зло прошипел рогатый. Тессеракт отозвался на его голос, вспыхнул злой синевой и снова потух, когда сияющий белый луч ударил в лёд у самых ног колдуна и заставил отступить на шаг. 

Тони медленно опустил руку с гаснущим репульсором и спросил хрипло:

— Тебя не зацепило? 

Стив помотал головой. Он видел остатки ледяной глыбы, в которую чуть было не превратился — одно движение руки, одно-единственное, да что же за тип такой? — и понимал, что не был бы в претензии, даже если бы Тони случайно зацепил его лучом. Лучше ожог от репульсора, чем снова идти на дно, замерзая в свободном падении и зная, что это — уже навсегда. Лучше что угодно, чем оказаться беспомощным, сдавшимся… Стив перехватил щит и приготовился к броску. С такого расстояния он не мог промахнуться, не мог… 

И, как оказалось, не мог поднять руки. Та словно примёрзла к боку, и, впервые в жизни, неважным и ненужным показался бой за правое дело. 

— Всё может быть гораздо проще, — искушающе сказал рогатый тип. — Вы показали свою силу, я — свою; нам есть за что уважать друг друга, так отчего бы не договориться? Ведь вы и сами не знаете, что делать с Кубом, а я заберу его так далеко, что ваш смешной мир не дотянется и за тысячу лет, а вдобавок сделаю вам бесценный подарок.

Лёд сверкал под солнцем миллионом острых граней, распускался диковинными цветами, прятал под своим покровом промозглое сизое море, невольно притягивал взгляд. Чаровал, заставлял поверить, пробирался под кожу уже не силой — ласково. Тонкой сладкой ложью звенел в воздухе, искушал правдой, так похожей на обман, и обманом, как две капли воды походившим на правду. Стиву показалось даже, что рогатый тип двоится и четверится в глазах, полупрозрачным строем растягивается над торосами, окружает…

— Например, какой? — как бы очень издалека спросил Тони, и Стиву показалось, что в его голосе звучит надежда. Почему бы и нет? Почему бы человеку, рождённому с изувеченными, скрюченными, связанными в бледный узел ногами не поверить в доброе чудо, раз уж он только что видел злое? — Что такого ты можешь предло…

Он замолчал так резко, что Стива оставило оцепенение, а привычный ужас потери рванул сердце. 

— Ноги, — сказал рогатый так беззаботно-весело, что Стиву захотелось его убить. Редкий случай: обычно он терпеть не мог убивать и даже Гитлера, попадись тот ему, предпочёл бы видеть на скамье подсудимых, а не в морге. — Правда, хороши?

Правда. Ноги были хороши. Хвост съехал с привычного места и держался на щиколотках, готовый свалиться окончательно, и прямо над золотым металлическим краем виднелись голени. Вода билась вокруг коленей — круглых, крепких, не изуродованных, — а сам Тони, взмахивая руками, едва держался на воде, поглощённый шоком и невозможностью привычно орудовать хвостом.

Стив добрался до него за секунду, подставил плечо, перехватил под колени. Живая горячая кожа, сильные тугие мышцы бёдер, жёсткие волоски на голенях — всё это было живым, реальным, ощутимым…

Как драконья пасть, оказавшаяся наглым враньём. Ловушкой для дурачков, которыми они всё-таки не оказались — и, значит, имели шанс и теперь.

— Тони, — выдохнул Стив и вытолкнул Старка на лёд. — Не верь. Слышишь, не верь ему.

— Правильно, — ласково согласился рогатый. — Зачем мне верить? Просто пройдись.

Стив, напрягая все силы, выпихнул из воды и хвост, чудовищно тяжёлый и словно бы враз потерявший свою ловкость и гибкость. Тони уже поднялся на ноги и стоял, пошатываясь. Гидрокостюм, доходивший ему только до талии, не скрывал больше ничего, и Стив торопливо отвёл глаза, вскарабкался на обламывающийся ледяной край и вздёрнул щит, прикрывая Старка. Тот сделал неуверенный шаг и снова замер. 

— Больно, — выговорил он, поджимая пальцы и глядя на них с ошеломлением человека, внезапно отрастившего крылья на ногах. — Как по ножам.

— Издержки достоверности, — отозвался искуситель. — И ты ведь стоишь на льду, но тебе ли не знать, что по-настоящему важные вещи всегда даются через боль. Я бы на твоём месте не жаловался. Отдай мне Камень, и всё это будет твоим. Щедрый дар, как по мне.

— Тони! 

Стиву казалось — он тонет. Он снова тонет, на этот раз окончательно и без шансов вновь вдохнуть, увидеть солнечный свет. Старк мог сопротивляться чему угодно, но как противиться осуществившейся мечте — несбыточной, негаданной, прекрасной? Застрявшей в сердце, точно наконечник зубастой стрелы, и отказывающейся уходить? Тони не мог сдержаться, не мог противиться, это было очевидно…

И тоже оказалось ложью, да такой грязной, что Стив бы непременно извинился, если бы мог. Тони неуверенно шагнул вперёд, зачем-то поднял хвост, так долго бывший его почти неотъемлемой частью, бросил на Стива короткий взгляд и выдохнул:

— Бросай!

В ту же секунду Стив понял, а в следующую Куб, сверкая гранями, уже прочертил короткую дугу и нырнул в подставленный раструб хвоста. Золотые чешуи мгновенно сомкнулись над ним, металл недовольно загудел, меняя форму, и, точно упрямая рыба, вырвался из рук Тони и ушёл под воду, пробив лёд. 

— Забери свои ноги, колдун, — сердито сказал Тони. — Я соберу себе новые.

Стив едва успел его подхватить и выставить щит: рогатый кинулся на них, выставив посох, и несколько минут они дрались так ожесточённо, что щит гудел от ударов, а с посоха сыпались синие жгучие искры. Новый удар заставил Стива намертво упереться ногами в неверный лёд, а Тони дал возможность ударить из репульсора и отшвырнуть противника в растущую полынью с вздыбившимися обломками льдин. На мгновение вода полностью скрыла рогатого, но Стив знал, что так просто тот не сдастся, и успел выдохнуть только:

— Держись!

Тони не успел ответить. Скорчившись на льду, он силился подняться на искалеченные ноги, его лицо было злым от тщетности этих попыток, и Стив рванул его к себе, надеясь успеть добраться до «Джарвис-Марии», но лёд под ногами поднялся дыбом, сталкивая его с себя, обжигающая вода хлестнула отовсюду сразу, щит и тяжесть Тони потянули ко дну, а мокрый и разъярённый тип, потерявший шлем, взмыл в воздух в веере брызг и осколков.

— Вся ваша беда, — тяжело дыша от ярости, сказал он, — в глупости и упрямстве, ничтожные вы козявки! Посмотрим, как вы будете сражаться, когда я заставлю вас драться друг с другом!

Стив запустил в него щитом. Попал по краю вымокшего плаща — тип не утратил способности перемещаться с умопомрачительной скоростью, — и снова попытался вытолкнуть Тони на условную сушу. Тот, помогая руками, зацепился за обломанный край полыньи и выплюнул:

— Рви когти, Кэп, я с ним сам разберусь!

Синяя вспышка ударила совсем рядом; Стив выругался и прижал Тони, закрывая собой. С его точки зрения, Старк пытался совершить очень хитроумное самоубийство, и Стив не собирался ему позволять.

— Сдурел? — он выбрался на лёд и вытащил Тони, поражаясь тому, каким упрямым идиотом может быть младший Старк. Единственный Старк, ничуть не уступавший собственному отцу: тот искал его, Стива, всю жизнь, не жалея ничего, а этот пытался отдать собственную жизнь — ради чего? Чтобы он, Стив Роджерс, потом всю жизнь не знал покоя, помня, что пожертвовал им ради спасения собственной жизни? Что бросил — своего? Стоп, с каких пор Тони стал для него своим? Да вот прямо с этих!

— Он сильнее! 

Да, это в чём-то было правдой. Тип уже заходил на новую атаку, избрав тактику коврового бомбометания; то, что вместо фугасов с его рук летели острые льдины, не слишком облегчало дела. Стив накрыл Тони собой, выставил щит, и тот немедленно загудел от множества ударов. Ситуация виделась патовой, но отступать было невозможно и некуда, так что Стив попытался снова, дождавшись крошечной паузы. Щит сбил несколько льдин, готовых проткнуть его и Тони насквозь, почти достал увёртливую гадину и вернулся в руку за мгновение до того, как новая порция льда обрушилась сверху. 

— А мы вместе! — рявкнул Стив. — Я прикрываю, ты бьёшь!

Тони так врезал из репульсора, что тот задымился и запах сковородой, забытой на огне. Тип ударил в ответ шипящим потоком искр, ринулся вниз и заскрипел сапогами по растревоженному льду.

— Подпусти ближе, — выдохнул Тони, щурясь. — Этот его посох…

— Вы меня разозлили, — заявил тип, шагая к ним. Стива обожгло странной, словно бы чужой мыслью: ведь этот посох — опасное оружие, он может заставить людей пойти друг против друга… и, должно быть, может связать так, как не сближает даже пережитая смертельная опасность. — И заставили задуматься: может быть, стоит обзавестись парой таких слуг? Будет та-а-ак весело…

— ЛОКИ! ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ УСТРОИЛ?! ОТЕЦ ДОВЕРИЛ ТЕБЕ ОБЕРЕГАТЬ СОКРОВИЩЕ, А ТЫ ЧЕМ ЗАНИМАЛСЯ?! ПЫТАЛСЯ ЕГО ПРИСВОИТЬ, КАК Я И ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЛ?!

Стиву уже не раз доводилось видеть, как человек, только что считавший себя неуязвимым и безнаказанным, сдувается в ничто, как только встречает противника себе не по зубам, но то, как дёрнулся колдун, не шло с прошлым опытом ни в какое сравнение. Он словно съёжился и потерял пару футов роста, испуганно вздёрнул голову к небу, на котором — и когда только успели? — громоздились грозовые облака и вполголоса выругался. Тони глянул туда же и прошипел:

— Пора драпать, Кэп, честное слово!

— Я не… — начал Стив, но длинная рогатая змея молнии, расколовшая льды неподалёку, заставила его поменять мнение. Облака распороло изнутри, громовые мячи, прыгая и грохоча, раскатились до самого горизонта, и летящая с неба фигура проявилась во всей красе. Сердитое красное лицо, золотистая борода, латы, прикрывающие грудь. — Да. Наверное, ты прав, но отступать? Это не по мне. 

— Тор, — как-то обречённо выдохнул рогатый. — Да чтоб тебя, братец. Вечно ты портишь мне всё веселье. Что же, если хочешь боя…

— Подумай сам, — свистяще прошептал Тони, — если эти двое примутся драться, нам точно каюк. Соображаешь, Кэп? Нам тут не место! 

Стив, наконец, сумел оторвать взгляд от стремительно приближающейся фигуры в плаще, на этот раз алом. Тот, кого колдун называл Тором, был широкоплеч, могуч и явно взбешён до предела: молнии облаком окружали его и время от времени срывались и чертили свой путь через небо.

— Я смотрю, у них там мода, — пробормотал он, подхватывая Тони. Тот весь закоченел, беспомощные тощие ноги посинели, как у чахлого цыплёнка, и Стив прижал его к себе, спеша унести в тепло и безопасность — если, конечно, существует безопасность в мире, где с небес то и дело сыплются летающие парни в плащах и с откровенно дурным нравом. — Хватайся!

— ЧТО ТЫ ВЫТВОРЯЕШЬ? — гремело с небес. — ЁРМУНГАРД ПРОПАЛ! ВЁЛЬВА ПРЕДСКАЗАЛА РАГНАРЁК ВНЕ СРОКА! ЭТО СНОВА ТВОИ ШТУЧКИ, Я ТОЧНО ЗНАЮ, ТВОИ!

— Да уж, расскажи мне, — пробормотал Локи и быстро, недобро глянул на недавних противников. — Мы ещё встретимся с вами, наглые смертные людишки. И в следующий раз я смогу отнять у вас и Камень, и всё, что вам дорого, не опалив рук.

— Ждём с нетерпением, — оскалился Тони и непременно добавил бы ещё многое, но Стив не дал ему такой возможности, бегом унося прочь и перепрыгивая через трещины во льду. За спиной творилось бог знает что: грохот, скрежет лезущих друг на друга льдин, сухой треск молний и шипящие ругательства искр, летящих с посоха. Потом — как раз когда Стив, задыхаясь, добрался до спасительного борта «Джарвис-Марии» и взлетел по опустившемуся трапу, — воцарилась недобрая тишина, и он рискнул обернуться. 

Ледяное поле, только что занимавшее пространство от горизонта до горизонта, исчезло. Не было и Локи, и того, кого он звал братом, низкие грозовые тучи раздирало на части поднявшимся ветром, и в их светлеющих сизых животах сияла самая широкая и яркая радуга, какую Стиву доводилось видеть на своём веку. Алый, оранжевый, сине-золотой, ярчайший зелёный, пронзительно-синий и глубокий фиолетовый царили над морем, превращая все цвета, к которым привычен взгляд, в тени настоящих красок. 

— Ох, — выдохнул Стив и крепче прижал к себе Тони. Тот, к его удивлению, даже не пытался сопротивляться. — Ох. Вот это я понимаю — палитра. 

Тони сипло рассмеялся и, забывшись, попытался встать на ноги. Стив тут же подхватил его снова. 

— Куда ты отправил Куб? — спросил он, наконец-то вспомнив о том, ради чего они тут оказались. — И как ты теперь без хвоста?

— Соберу новый, — вздохнул Тони, — не в первый раз. Куб я отправил прямиком в Щ.И.Т. Знаешь, что я только что понял?

Стив поднял брови.

— Что колдовство существует, — сердито сказал Тони. — Меня это возмущает как факт, но отрицать это невозможно, а значит, Фьюри прав. Появились эти двое — появится ещё кто-нибудь; не планета, а проходной двор. Оружия я больше не делаю и заново начинать не собираюсь, но система защиты — другое дело, а если удастся использовать чёртов кубик…

— Опасно, — заметил Стив. — Судя по тому, что мы видели, тессеракт — штука с характером. 

— Ну, ты же присмотришь за тем, чтобы ни я, ни Фьюри не натворили ерунды, — возразил Тони, покосился на свои ноги и поморщился. — Отнеси меня в каюту, будь добр. И ведь понимаю, что те новые ноги были иллюзией, как и дракон, а всё равно жалко. Я на них _стоял_. Всегда хотел узнать, как это делается.

Стив не знал, что на такое ответить, и потому просто понёс его в каюту, бросив последний взгляд на широкую радужную полосу, перечеркнувшую небо. «Джарвис-Мария» уже разводил пары, воздух быстро нагревался, изгоняя промозглую сырость, Тони уже сцапал чашку горячего кофе и присосался к ней, как к источнику вечной жизни, и обратный путь казался желанным подарком. Они с Тони будут вместе, рядом, смогут узнать друг друга получше — это прельщало особенно, — и, возможно, удастся хотя бы намекнуть ему на то, что слабые ноги — не та причина, по которой один хороший человек не может испытывать к другому хорошему человеку симпатию…

Тони вздохнул и постучал его по плечу, заставив вынырнуть из тихой мечты о долгих вечерах вдвоём, разговорах и рисунках и том, как будет выглядеть новый хвост, когда Тони его соберёт. 

— Прости, — сказал Стив, сообразив, что так и стоит посреди рубки, держа Тони на руках. — Задумался.

— Ага, вот как это выглядит, — не удержался Тони, но совершенно беззлобно. — О чём, если это не военный секрет нации?

— О том, что хвост — это полумеры, — сказал Стив, и глаза Тони расширились. — Я хочу сказать, почему бы не крылья? Тебе пошло бы летать. 

— Считаешь меня этаким стрижом? — прищурился Тони. — Ну, в чём-то похож, они тоже ничего не могут на земле, даже взлететь, если не подбросить.

Стив смотрел на него и как наяву видел будущее. Как золото, кармин и титан облегают не только ноги, но и всё тело — быстрым, могучим, надёжным потоком брони, превращающей Тони в человека, способного летать. Способного ходить и бегать, и плыть в обожаемой морской глубине, и идти туда, куда он считает нужным идти и, возможно… только возможно, конечно, но что, если Тони не придётся проделывать всё это в одиночку? Что, если он, Стив Роджерс, будет рядом?

— Если позволишь, я подброшу, — тихо сказал Стив, и глаза Тони просияли тайной, молодой, ослепительно горящей радостью. — Только пообещай возвращаться.

Вместо ответа Тони ткнулся лбом в его плечо, и с той же поразительной ясностью Стив увидел дни и ночи рядом, множество чудес и сокровищ, которых не найдёшь ни в каких морях, и новый рисунок, самый лучший из всех, с красно-золотой фигурой, свободно и легко летящей в перечёркнутом радугой небе, и общее дело, по-настоящему важное и трудное, и себя самого — простившегося с голодным призраком прошлого, нашедшего своего человека и свой настоящий дом…

— Джарвис, — позвал Тони, словно услышал эту последнюю, самую острую и сладкую мысль. — Поворачивай домой. И закажи столик на двоих в Миразур. Позвони мсье Колагреко, скажи, рыбу мы привезём с собой, не доверяю я итальянским рынкам…

— Рынок Вентимилья не вызывает нареканий, сэр, — возразил Джарвис, — впрочем, как угодно. 

Стив слушал этот разговор с нараставшим удивлением и пытался сообразить, правильно ли понимает происходящее.

— Это и есть твой способ позвать кого-нибудь на… — он замялся, не зная, стоит ли упоминать Говарда. Тот предпочитал звать девушек на фондю, хотя порой Стиву и казалось, что он с большой охотой позвал бы его самого, а теперь вот оказалось, что Тони многое у него унаследовал — и, в отличие от Говарда, привлекал Стива не только как друг. — На свидание? Деловой ужин? Моральную поддержку при первом за долгое время выходе в свет?

Ему, должно быть, показалось, но на загорелых скулах Тони проступил тонкий румянец.

— Первое, — сказал Старк решительно. — Имей в виду, Стив, я абы кого не приглашаю, так что…

— Хорошо, — быстро ответил Стив и порадовался тому, что Тони по-прежнему сидит у него на руках и, следовательно, не может как следует рассмотреть лица. Уши так и горели, и он подозревал, что выглядит именно так, как чувствует себя: смущённым, счастливым и обнадёженным. Понравится ли Тони такая искренность? А вдруг нет? Может, в этом новом времени всё ещё принято отказываться от того, чего хочется больше всего, просто чтобы тебя не посчитали распущенным типом, привыкшим всё брать нахрапом? 

— Хорошо? — переспросил Тони недоверчиво. — Вот так просто, не придётся уговаривать и обещать золотые горы и вести себя прилично?

— Ну… я довольно прямолинейный парень, — Стив всё-таки нашёл в себе силы ссадить Тони в кресло. — Нужно было делать вид, что мне не хочется? Понимаешь, я не знаю, как сейчас принято, а в сороковых не было принято вообще…

Тони отчего-то поперхнулся воздухом и расплылся в самой счастливой улыбке, какую только можно было представить. Она меняла его лицо, как непривычное обрамление меняет знакомую картину, и Стиву нравилось то, что получалось. Надежда. В этом новом выражении было столько надежды, что смотреть было как на взошедшее после полярной ночи солнце: больно, но глаз не отвести.

— Значит, договорились, — подытожил Тони и признался, — я думал, ты врёшь. Насчёт ног. Много кто мне говорил, что это неважно, но потом всегда выяснялось, что меня или жалеют, или… даже Пеп. Мы потому и расстались в конце концов: она не могла справиться с жалостью, а я — с тем, как ненавижу, что меня жалеют.

Стив замотал головой. Он по-прежнему не видел в искорёженных ногах Тони ничего, что заслуживало бы жалости. Сочувствия — возможно. Причины быть особенно внимательным к чисто физическим нуждам тела… он спохватился, сообразив, о чём именно думает — что в постели, если до неё дойдёт, нужно будет проявить терпение и заботу, но ноги тут совершенно ни при чём, — и выдохнул растерянно:

— Прости. Нет, жалости можешь не опасаться. И вообще неуважения от меня можешь не опасаться.

Тони кивнул и прибавил:

— Надену костюм поприличнее. И футболку с осьминогом, она моя счастливая!

Он сдержал слово. Когда, спустя несколько дней, пару северных штормов и одну по-настоящему близкую ночь — Тони, как выяснилось, был без ума от звездопадов, и Стив до утра держал его, обмотанного одеялом, над пляшущей палубой, — они наконец-то закончили ругаться с Фьюри по поводу проекта «Мстители» и остались наедине, Тони сказал серьёзно:

— Надеюсь, самолёт ты водишь не только носом в лёд. Чёрт, злобно прозвучало. Это я ещё от Фьюри не отошёл. Непредсказуемый! Самовлюблённый! Не работаю в команде! 

— Наверное, стучать кулаком по столу всё-таки не стоило, — задумчиво заметил Стив. — Хотя нет, стоило. Это ты-то не работаешь в команде? Чушь собачья. Где твой самолёт?

— В ангаре, — Тони кивнул куда-то вниз. — Сто лет никуда не летал, нужно привыкнуть, так что веди бережно, идёт?

Стив в жизни ещё не летал так осторожно. Он был так сосредоточен на пилотировании, что пропустил момент, когда Тони укатил на одолженной в Щ.И.Т.е коляске куда-то в глубину салона и опомнился, только когда тот появился снова, уже одетый. Костюм шёл ему едва ли не больше, чем хвост, а извивающийся на груди осьминог казался живым из-за пробивающегося сквозь футболку света.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — констатировал Стив. У него всё ещё гудело в голове от круговерти обрушившихся событий и образов, которые те тащили за собой, как рыбак тащит полную живого серебра сеть: Куб, лежащий в защитном кейсе под надёжным присмотром Щ.И.Т.а, Тони в новой коляске, портреты Говарда, Пегги и полковника на стене, а под ними — кадры проекта «Мстители», внушавшего всё большее уважение и вызывавшего энтузиазм. — Ну как, готов спасать Землю?

— Начнём с ужина, — чуть нервно предложил Тони, и Стив, опуская самолёт на узкую посадочную полосу крошечного аэродрома, ободряюще похлопал его по руке. — Я намерен истребить всех морских гадов, которых удалось поймать по дороге.

«А я — поцеловать тебя сегодня вечером», — отчаянно подумал Стив, тщетно пытаясь сосредоточиться только на посадке и больше ни на чём. — «Раз уж под звёздами не решился».

Тони вздохнул и положил свою руку поверх его ладони на штурвале. Несколько минут они вели самолёт вместе, и тот, наконец, коснулся колёсами полосы, а Стив, наконец, смог вдохнуть полной грудью. До этого как-то не получалось, близость Тони и тяжесть его ладони действовали слишком сильно.

— Вместе даже дёргаться легче, — пробормотал он с удивлением. — А я и не знал. 

Стив не дотерпел до вечера и лучшего ресторана в мире со всеми положенными штуками вроде хрусталя, блестящей армии ложек, вилок и ножей, проворными официантами и устрицами под кремом из лука-шалот, что бы это ни значило. Он наклонился, чувствуя, как переворачивается весь знакомый доселе мир, а сердце колотится, как оглашённое, и поцеловал Тони, остатками рассудка понимая, что сейчас его оттолкнут, и поделом…

Тони вцепился в его плечи, а его губы были тёплыми и живыми. Бородка кололась, а от жадности они оба столкнулись зубами, и это было чуточку больно, очень неловко и лучше всего на свете, так что Стив целовал, целовал и целовал, наслаждаясь бешеным ответом и умирая от того, что Тони изголодался не меньше, чем он сам.

— Я… я тебя нарисую, — выдохнул он, когда всё-таки пришлось оторваться и глотнуть воздуха. Почему именно это казалось подходящим извинением за неподобающую поспешность, он не знал, но — казалось. И, судя по весёлому блеску в глазах Тони, не ему одному.

— А ты привык начинать с десерта, — выговорил Тони. Припухшие губы, дрожа, расходились в улыбке, и снова Стив видел в ней надежду — всю надежду мира, от первого дня творения до самого конца, и ещё дальше, в звёздную бесконечность, так очаровывавшую Тони. — Может, вообще ну его, этот ресторан? 

— Ну уж нет, — рассмеялся Стив. — Может, мы и начали с конца, но никто не скажет, что я плохо воспитан.

— Или не умеешь ухаживать за русалками, — поддразнил Тони и поманил его пальцем. — Ещё разок — и мне, чтоб летать, не понадобятся никакие крылья.

Стив послушался, вытащив его из кресла и прижав к груди, и всё время, что они целовались, чувствовал, как от упругой силы и готовности лететь выше и выше, парить в оглушительной высоте, кружить вокруг Солнца, стремглав падать вниз и всегда возвращаться домой звенит каждая мышца, каждая жилка Тони. Как он прижимается — тесно, крепко, словно зовёт лететь вместе; Стив уже не сомневался в том, что это возможно.

— Я никогда ещё так быстро ни в кого не влюблялся, — пробормотал он, понимая, что слишком гонит коней, но уже зная, что с Тони иначе невозможно: ты или принимаешь его всей душой и живёшь на максимальной скорости, или нет. — Вообще говоря, я и влюблялся-то всего раз.

Тони провёл ладонью по его волосам и потянулся за новым поцелуем.

— И ничего странного, — веско заявил он. — Ты разве не знал, что русалки только и мечтают, что украсть чью-нибудь душу?

— Не получится, — усмехнулся Стив и двинулся к выходу. Тони легко покатился следом и поинтересовался:

— Почему это? О том, что я бессердечный, болтали много, но тебя-то бездушным никто не называл. 

— Потому, — ответил Стив, — что невозможно украсть то, что уже подарили.

Несколько секунд Тони катился рядом молча, потом притормозил и поймал Стива за руку.

— Имей в виду, — сказал он серьёзно, — русалки ужасные существа. Пахнут рыбой, бьют хвостом, коварны, капризны, едят сырых карасей и могут защекотать до смерти. Летучих русалок и вовсе не существует, но даже если б были — сомневаюсь, что сильно бы отличались. Это я к тому, что лучше тебе понимать заранее, куда ты лезешь, так что если у тебя есть сомнения — лучше скажи сразу, я пойму. Выполню пару-тройку твоих желаний и нырну назад в пучину.

— У меня только одно, — тихо сказал Стив. — Трёх не наберётся. 

Внезапная игра оказалась вовсе не игрой — он смотрел в чарующие глаза Тони, обведённые золотой каймой, к которой линзы не имели никакого отношения, и дышал через раз, словно тот и вправду мог исполнить самое заветное желание. И ведь Тони вправду мог.

— Оставайся со мной, — попросил Стив. — Пока сам этого хочешь. Что скажешь?

— Что ты шутишь, наверное, — хмыкнул Тони, но Стив видел, каким счастьем на миг озарилось его лицо. — Душа — не колечко от Тиффани, в магазин не вернёшь.

— А ты не возвращай, — посоветовал Стив. Тони кивнул и порулил дальше, ловко перевалил через порожек и снова обернулся.

— Но кольцо всё равно будет, — сказал он почти угрожающе. — Ты же его примешь, а, Стив?

— Приму, — ответил Стив. — Конечно, приму.


End file.
